Gaining this thing called Love
by brenecia14
Summary: Hana Tenshi moves to Cross Academy due to her parents' jobs. She immediately befriends Yuki Cross, but is skeptical of Zero Kiryu who doesn't seem to trust her. Secretly, she starts to develop feelings for a certain pureblood, Kaname Kuran, and Hana is given reason to believe that the night class...is full of vampires! Hana's life will change forever, after this.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the large school that was Cross Academy which, starting today, was where I would spend my high school days. Business trips kept my parents busy, so they decided to dump me into the dorms here, so that they wouldn't have to worry about my transportation home and back.

Now, don't get me wrong. I hold absolutely no grudge against my parents, they have to pay the bills somehow. I just wish that they wouldn't brush me off like an annoying pest...

No, today I would not let those thoughts flood my mind. Besides, I have bigger things to worry about like how in the hell I'm going to find the headmaster's office around this gigantic school. "Hello, are you the new student, Hana Tenshi" asked a voice to my right.

I quickly turned to face the voice and was greeted with a kind smile from a girl dressed in what I assumed was the school's uniform. She had short brown hair and big brown eyes to match, also carrying an innocent air about her.

"Yes, that's me" I told her, giving her a shy smile. I was always shy around new people.

"It's nice to meet you. Please come with me and I'll take you to the headmaster. Oh! and my name is Yuki Cross" said the brunette, bowing politely. I bowed to her as well and returned the greeting. We headed off to the headmaster's office, chatting with one another so that by the time we arrived at our destination, we were basically friends.

Almost immediately after entering the room, I noticed that the chairman was a bit...odd. He was quite cheery and came rushing towards us to embrace Yuki. She sidestepped him, however, and he fell flat on his face. Like a spring though, he bounced right back up, acknowledging me soon after and becoming more serious.

"My apologies" he said, fixing his glasses and giving me a warm smile "I'm glad that you have decided to transfer to Cross Academy. I can assure you that you will be safe here and will have a wonderful experience at this school."

"I'm glad to be here" I whispered, giving him another one of my shy smiles. Secretly, I thought that the headmaster was really handsome. He looked as if he was in his twenties, though I'm sure that he's older than that.

"Great!" he exclaimed, diverting back to his cheery self "Yuki will show you to your room and escort you to class." I bowed to the headmaster and followed Yuki out into the hallway towards my room. Halfway there I politely asked her relations with the chairman. I was only mildly surprised when she told me that she was his "daughter" because their last names were similar, though the big give away was the display earlier in Cross's office.

I commented on the fact that he looked quite young to be running a school. Yuki said that he'd always looked the same since she was younger which I found strange. But, then again, Cross didn't quite fit the description of normal based on his actions, so far. I didn't miss the look that crossed Yuki's face at the mention of her childhood. That certainly sparked some curiosity in me, but I didn't pry, I wouldn't. At least not until we got to know each other better...

Yuki and I entered the classroom together, since we had classed together, and luckily, we weren't late. Pressing down my uniform, I followed her up the stairs to her seat, looking to get a spot next to her. Unfortunately, someone was sitting next to Yuki already. "This is my friend Yori" said Yuki cheerily. I smiled kindly at the girl. "Nice to meet you, my name is Hana" I greeted.

The girl gave a small smile, that wasn't rude, and said that it was nice to meet me as well. The three of us chatted a little longer, then I briefly looked around the round to find an empty seat. Looking up, I saw two that were directly behind Yori and Yuki.

I quickly took the seat closest to the window and placed my notebook, pen, and pencil down, allowing myself to let a nervous sigh. The first days were always the hardest for me, what with all the eyes following me around. It was nerve wracking. Suddenly, I heard someone sit down next to me. I looked at the person from eye and saw a handsome boy with short, silver hair and cool piercings in his ears. He was frowning, obviously annoyed by something.

He caught me staring at him and glared at me. I quirked an eyebrow, more curious than angry with his attitude towards me. I looked back out the window and waited patiently for the teacher to arrive.

After class, all of the girls started running out of the classroom, murmuring something about a night class, and an idol. Confused, I started to head out the classroom so that I could return to my dorm when Yuki's voice stopped me. I turned to face her.

"Would you like to come with Zero and I to the crossover?" she asked, wearing that kind smile of hers. My eyes shifted to the silver haired boy who'd glared at me earlier. I assumed that he was Zero.

It didn't go unnoticed how his expression darkened at the mention of the crossover. It made me wonder what was so bad about it, in other words the whole aspect of going peaked my curiosity. That seemed to be happening a lot today.

My eyes drew back to Yuki and I smiled and gave her a nod. "Let's go then!" she exclaimed, happily pulling Zero and I along.

I seriously that that my ears would bleed, once I heard the loud, excited screams of the day class girls. It was complete chaos. There were many, many girls who surrounded the entrance to the moon dorm's gates and they were all pushing one another, trying to get closest to the front. Poor Yuki was having a hard time keeping them all back.

"Okay girls, get back! If you want to see the night class, you have to form straight lines!" she shouted, struggling to be heard. The gates creaked open and the brunette was nearly trampled.

Zero on the other hand, had absolutely no problems on his side. All of the girls feared him with the exception of the occasional girl trying to slip past. Emphasis on trying.

I was quite amused by this whole scene because frankly...I had never seen something like this happen before. Of course, I didn't particularly enjoy the loud shrieks coming from the overly excited girls.

Looking at the night class student's, I realized that they were all really beautiful. No wonder the girls went wild, though they could still stand to turn it down a bit. There was a blonde with blue eyes who I'm guessing is the charming type who thinks he can get whoever he wants. Beside him was a taller guy with orange hair whom the girls addressed as wild which I didn't think fit him at all, considering how calm he looks with a slightly lazy air about him. Quite the opposite of a rebel. Behind him was a blonde girl with sandy blonde hair who carried herself regaly and independently. Then there were two others. One with mahogany colored hair and the other with hair almost the same color as wild and in pony tails. Both wore bored expressions.

Up ahead was another blonde with the same hair color as the person referred to as idol, except he had green eyes and he was less arrogant and more gentle and kind. You could tell by the warm smiles that he sent every girl who called for his attention. They were genuine.

Finally, at the very front, stood tall a handsome guy with dark brown hair that stopped at his collarbone and was slightly tousled. He showed confidence, control, leadership, and power. Just by looking at him, even if he wasn't in the front, you would be able to tell that he was the one in charge.

However, something was...off about these night class students. Not just the ones mentioned, but every last one of them. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I got this strange feeling, it made my senses scream bloody murder and that I wasn't safe here. That made me feel uneasy, but I was used to my senses reacting strangely. Ever since I was younger, I have gotten these strange feelings that would tell me to run or that something wasn't right about certain people. By that, I mean, it is as if my senses are trying to tell me that some people are...different, more dangerous somehow. It's hard to explain, but it is just something that makes me more cautious around others.

Lost in my thoughts, i didn't notice the day class girls that were closing in behind me, until it was too late. The next thing I knew was that I was now flat on my face, silence following soon after.

I was embarrassed, even more so when I realized that my skirt had risen up and my cherry panties were showing. I quickly pulled down my skirt and stood, blushing as red as a tomato. I couldn't believe this. Everyone saw my panties for crying out loud! yet, I couldn't move, I was frozen in place with my head bowed to cover my flushing cheeks. Further inspection downwards showed that my knees were bleeding. Alarm shot through my senses more than ever and I looked up hesitantly to meet the gazes of the night class.

That were staring at my knees with unnatural intensity, as if they were entranced by the sight of my blood. One of the night class students went so far as licking their lips, like I was some kind of delicious looking dessert. What really sold me though, was the brief tent of crimson that edged into their eyes and I suddenly knew exactly what my senses were screaming about.

The night class...was full of vampires!


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there frozen in shock. The night class is full of real, bloodsucking vampires...no way. No way!

While my mind reeled in shock, I kept on a calm face, well...as calm as an embarrassed person who just showed everyone her underwear could be. Casually, I let my eyes drift away from the night class, careful not to show the fact that I'd just seen their very disturbing reactions.

'Okay, calm down' I told myself 'take deep breaths and don't panic. Do not think about fangs sinking into your flesh, or being drained to death. Just stay calm.' I heard a voice calling my name and quickly paid attention. It was Yuki. She looked concerned and anxious, briefly looking at the night class and then back at me.

Right then, I knew. Yuki was aware of what the night class were and she was worried that they might do something because of the smell of blood. That was clear in her eyes. On the corner of my eye, I saw silver and whipped my head in that direction. It was Zero, he was...running. From what?

Suddenly dizziness took over and I started to fall to the ground, apparently my knees had bled more than I thought. The handsome guy who I'd seen in front of everyone else, earlier, caught me and gently held me in his arms. The last thing that I remembered right before passing out was looking into his chocolate brown eyes that had a lovely tinge of red to them.

-Next Day-

Upon waking up, bright light flooded my eyes, causing me to wince. Where the hell am I? I blinked rapidly to get my eyes to adjust. when they finally did, I was not entirely pleased to see where I was.

I was in the school's infirmary, receiving a blood transfusion. My eyes widened. Blood. There had been a lot of it coming from my knees and...I passed out. For some reason it was hard to recall things before I fainted. I remembered the guy with the dark brown hair catching me and looking into his eyes...Focus!I need to focus right now!

What happened before that? I vaguely remember being in shock about something, but whenever I tried to wrack my brain any further that that, I got a headache. Oh well, I guess I could try again later, for now, sleep.

-Kaname's POV-

Why did I do that? A brief flashback of me licking the new girl's knees clean of that intoxicating blood flashed through my head, which caused me to absently lick my lips. I sighed and closed my eyes. Usually, I'm able to be in control, so the fact that I almost lost it…I need to be more careful around that girl.

-Back to Hana's POV-Also, timeskip~~~^^

Finally, it's friday! Now, I can sleep in all I want. I still haven't recovered my memories of that time...but I'm not going to get sidetracked by that. Besides, Yuki and are are supposed to be going shopping tomorrow. I usually, don't do that sort of thing, but it's been awhile since I have bought my own clothes, so this should be fun.

The bell rang, signalling that class was over. Everyone all but ran out of the classroom, talking excitedly about their weekend plans. Yuki, Yori, and I stayed back until the exit was less crowded.

With more room to leave, the three of us stood. I paused when I noticed familiar silver hair in my peripheral vision. As usual, Zero wore a blank face. He didn't spare me a glance as he left, something that I noticed immediately. You see, Zero has been subtly looking in my direction while in class. I would sometimes catch him staring at me with a confused or thoughtful expression, as if he was assessing me.

This has been going on for a couple of days, but it has stopped as of today. He seems to have come to a conclusion about me, because halfway through class, he simply stopped looking at me. I know because, I no longer could feel his eyes bore into me or felt the urge to look right back at him. It was a little unnerving, to be honest.

Oh well, I'll just be more careful around him. Not that I wasn't already, since like the night class, he's different. My senses seem to ring warning bells when I'm around him as well.

I was surprised the next day to see that Kaname was waiting in the lobby with Yuki. I knew his name by asking Yuki. He was the one who had saved me, after all.

Today, I wore a black tank top, jean shorts that stopped two inches above the knee, and flip flops. My dark red hair was in a ponytail.

Walking up to Kaname and Yuki, I bowed politely. "Sorry that I'm late" I said, receiving a warm smile from Yuki. "It's okay, we have plenty of time to shop. Oh! and Kaname is coming with us. I hope you don't mind" she said with big worried eyes.

"Not at all" I assured her "The more the merrier." I sent Kaname a kind smile. He smiled back just as kind. "Shall we go?" he asked, referring to us both. I nodded. "Yeah, let's go!" Yuki exclaimed, leading the way.

We arrived at a clothing store in town and immediately went inside. Kaname said that he would carry our bags for us which I thought was very kind of him. Somehow, though, whenever I'm around him I feel...weird. I actually sort of get a...a headache. I don't know, maybe I'm just imagining things. Yes, that's all, nothing more.

Yuki and I purchased our items and handed our bags to Kaname. We were leaving the store when the alarm that signals something has been stolen went off. The three of us went back inside and the beeping stopped. "Kaname and I will go back inside. You can wait outside, if you want" said Yuki, being her usual generous self. I nodded and smiled. "I'll wait outside." With that, I took a seat on a nearby bench and waited patiently for Kaname and Yuki to return.

As I waited, I noticed a young boy standing nearby with brown hair, grey pants, black shoes, and a black shirt. He was crying. I immediately went over to the crying child and knelt in front of him. "What's wrong?" I asked, voice gentle as I spoke. The boy sniffled then looked up at me with big, hazel tear filled eyes. "I can't find my mommy" he whimpered, continuing to cry.

That pulled at my heartstrings and I went into protective mode. "Don't worry, I'll help you find her" I assured "Do you remember where you last saw her?."

The boy pointed in the direction that went farther into town. "There." I nodded to myself. "Okay, once we get there, we'll ask other people if they know where she went" I stood up and grabbed ahold of the boy's hand then we headed in the pointed direction. Thankfully, I remembered to send a text to Yuki so that she knows where I'm headed.

-Zero's POV-

I watch as Hana left with Yuki and that bastard Kaname to go shopping. What the hell is Kuran going for anyway? Of course to spend time with Yuki. That leach. Just thinking about him pisses me off.

That aside, now I can go and search Hana's room. I've been meaning to for a while now. Ever since she first came here, I knew that she was different. Her scent was proof, but not enough proof to piece together my thoughts.

As silent as the wind, I climbed into Hana's window, closing it slowly behind me. Luckily she didn't have a roommate or else things would have been a little more complicated. It was morning so sneaking into the girl's dorms was risky enough. One last obstacle was exactly what I needed.

Swiftly, I headed over to Hana's drawers and started checking for weapons. She should have them hidden under something. Further riffling through her clothing, however, let me know that her drawer's contained nothing, so I went over to her bed to check under her pillows and mattress. Still nothing. I headed into her bathroom, same results there. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she's not a-

There was chatter outside the door. Two day class girls were walking by and I could hear the sound of their heartbeats and the blood pumping through their veins way too discreetly. Accompanying the noise was a familiar ache in my chest. I cursed.

Already, the bloodlust was starting to creep up on me and threatening to cause me to consider drinking those girls' blood. No. i won't do it. I can't. 'But you can do it to Yuki' said the condemning voice in my head. I ignored the voice and headed over to Hana's window.

Quickly climbing out, I closed the window behind me and jumped down onto the concrete below. A moment later, I disappeared with vampire speed into the woods, making sure to get as far away from the day class students as I can.

-Back to Hana's point of view-

I continued to follow the boy deeper and deeper into town. After a while, though, I started to feel uneasy. The further we went, the less people I saw. Also, now that I allowed my protective instincts to go down, my senses are going crazy, sending off warning bells like crazy. I didn't understand why.(If it weren't for Kaname, Hana would know the reason that those warning bells were going off xD).

The child and I finally stopped when we reached an old, broken down building. I shot the boy a confused look, but his face was covered by his bangs. He also was still holding my hand...

"Um, are you sure this is where you last saw your mommy?" I asked, wary of the boy now. he didn't answer. At this point, I was completely uncomfortable and tried to pull my hand away, but his grip was like a vice. I tried again, but I was still trapped in his clutches.

Without warning, he snapped his head in my direction. I noticed that his once hazel eyes were now crimson. I froze, which turned out to be a really bad idea, because the young boy extended long, sharp fangs and twisted my arm so that my wrist was facing upward and sank the sharp teeth deeply into my skin. The pain shot all the way up my arm causing tears to form in my eyes. I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

-Kaname's POV-

Yuki and I exited the store, after once again checking out our items, to find that Hana was gone. "Huh? Where did she go?" said Yuki who was looking in all different directions. "Wasn't she going to wait out here for us?"

Immediately, I could tell that something was wrong. From deducting Hana's personality, I know that she is not one to wander off unless something serious has caught her attention, and that even then, she at least leaves a message…

"You should check your phone Yuki. Maybe she called or texted" I told the worried girl whom I hold dear. Her facial expression turned hopeful, the instant that I brought up the cell phone idea and it made me smile. I love how trustworthy she is of me and how she believes in what I say so completely. Of course, that is not for the best idea on her part. She should not trust me to the extent that she does or else I fear that one day, I will betray that trust and do something that will forever shatter it.

Yuki pulled out her phone hurriedly and checked her messages. Just like Kaname said, there was a text message from Hana, it read:

_Going farther into town. A little kid lost his mom, I'm helping him out. Sorry and see you both back at the academy _

Yuki and I looked at each other. From the look in her eyes, I could tell that she was replaying the time that she was tricked by a little kid who ran deeper into town and turned out to be a Level E. A moment later, she seemed to come to a decision with herself. "Let's go after her. She might be in danger" said Yuki, going into guardian mode.

I shook my head. "I think that it would be safer, if you went back to the academy." The moment that those words left my mouth, I saw protest forming in her features. I knew that she would not just simply leave as I asked.

Before she could protest, however, I spoke again. "Please Yuki" I said gently, embracing her in my arms "I will take care of everything, just please go back to the academy." When I held her, I could feel her heart quickening underneath me. I knew that by now, she was blushing as well, which was a reaction that made my heart full each time.

Yuki stayed silent for a moment, at odds with what she really wanted to do and what Kaname was asking her to do. She knew that he just wanted to protect her, but…she really wanted to go, then again…

Yuki sighed quietly, but eventually listened to what Kaname said. She still wanted to go and she wanted to tell Kaname that she was older now and could protect herself, but the sincere tone in Kaname's voice was just too hard to ignore. So, pulling back a little, Yuki stared into the older boy's eyes and nodded her head, with a small smile on her face.

I was relieved that she agreed and slowly released her. "Be careful" I said, gently, as her small frame headed in the academy's direction. She turned around and smiled a brilliant smile. "Don't worry Kaname. I'll be just fine!" she said confidently, giving me a small wave before she turned away once more. I smiled at her retreating back, one last time, before I set off to look for Hana, calling all of my vampire senses forth.

-Hana's POV-

I screamed from the pain and terror, my body starting to tremble. I could already feel my mind going into shock, but I knew that I could not allow myself to go into that state. Not only would it do damage to my brain tissue, it would very likely get me killed. Then, I guess, it wouldn't matter about my brain tissues.

The little boy still had his fangs sunk deeply into my wrist, practically tearing into it because of the savagery at which he was drinking my blood. I briefly looked around for something close to a weapon so that I could get out if this situation with my life. Unfortunately, there was nothing, only rubble.

Hopelessness was trying to settle over me, but I refused to let it. There had to be a way out of this. Someone had to come to my rescue. I…I couldn't die here, damn it! I had my whole life ahead of me, so there was no way that some little vampire brat was going to take that away from me!

Bracing myself for the pain that was sure to come, I yanked my arm away from the vampire with all of the strength that I could muster, tearing flesh even more. I jumped back a few feet and clutched my arm, letting out another pained scream, and then locked my eyes back on my potential threat who looked momentarily stunned. However, after the moment passed, he snarled at me, angry that I interrupted his feast.

-Kaname's POV-

I followed Hana's scent further and further into town, keeping my nose, eyes, and ears alert for anything that would lead me to her. Suddenly, the scent of blood hit me, followed by a scream of both pain and terror. I recognized the smell of that blood, even remembered its taste…there was no doubt where I would be lead. I needed to get to Hana fast.

-Zero's POV-(Aren't I terrible? XD)

Panting, I ran and ran until I came upon the horse stables. I stumbled into the one that White Lily occupied and fell onto the hay next to her.

The pain in my chest sent wave after wave of pure agony through my entire being, causing me to gasp and tremble. This was the worst one yet, which I knew meant that it was time to feed. I needed blood…I needed Yuki's blood…, but I didn't want to go to her! I knew that she would allow me to take from her without a second thought, even if she was afraid, and I hated that as much as I appreciated it.

Another wave of pain hit, making me lose my resolve a little more, and reminding me that if I didn't sate the beast inside, I would be putting all of the humans at the academy in danger. That if I descended into a Level E, lives would be lost before I could be put down. The options sucked, but they were the only ones that had. So gathering all of the strength and will that I had left, I rose to my feet and started back out of the stables.

Before I left, I turned to White Lily and looked her into her eyes that, as crazy as it sounds, held concern and affection, the likes of which she has shown no one but me before. She snorted as if to say 'be careful and don't do anything stupid'. I smiled a weak smile at her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, and I won't do anything stupid."

She snorted suspiciously. 'Alright, but you better come back soon.' "I'll come back" I whispered "I promise." White Lily gave a pleased snort and watched as her rider hobbled away into the setting sun.

-Hana's POV—

My body pumped with adrenaline at the boy's snarl, fueled even more by the anger and terror that now registered as only slight fear, which occupied my emotions. "Keep your fangs off of me!" I shouted, narrowing my eyes at the crazed child.

He looked back at me with annoyed, crimson eyes that showed how much he wanted to just rip into me and drain me dry at the same time. "You're blood is delicious" he said with a voice that sounded like two people talking at once "I want more of it!" He lunged at me, sharp talons extending from his fingers. 

I dodged out of the way just in time, but didn't get a chance to rest because the crazed boy lunged for me again. I got away once more, though his claws ripped through one of the sleeve/straps of my black tank top, revealing half of my bra. He came at me again, so I wasn't able to feel embarrassed at the moment. We went on like this for what felt like forever, but in actuality was only a minute or so. Unfortunately for me, I could already feel myself tiring from the exertion of moving around and the blood loss.

I didn't even try to move when the kid lunged at me again. I was too exhausted and it would have been futile anyway, so bracing myself for the impact I was slammed, hard to the ground. The air was knocked right out of me and lights exploded in my eyesight, causing me to gasp.

The boy wasted no time when he got me on the ground. He pinned my arms beside my head and sank his fangs deeply into my neck, taking long draughts of my blood. I clenched my eyes shut and sucked my breath in sharply. This hurt really bad. The buy was practically ripping my neck apart with the savagery at which he was drinking from me. I prayed that the pain would stop soon. I couldn't handle anymore and this was coming from someone who had a high amount of pain tolerance.

Amazingly, only moments after my silent prayer, the boy retracted his fangs from my neck. I hesitantly cracked open one of my eyes and noticed that he was…terrified? Why? I tried to turn my head to face what he was staring at, but the pain in my neck stopped that idea and I kept still. After a moment, however, it turned out that I didn't need to see who was there because when the person spoke I recognized the voice.

Hope surged to the fore and if I had the mind to, I would have cried from joy. _'Please…please let this be real and not just my mind trying to come up with illusions to distract me from the fact that I'm being mauled to death.'_

"You have drunk the blood of a human" Kaname stated; voice dangerously calm "and by the looks of it, she was not a willing donor." I heard his footsteps coming towards us which had the boy above me shaking like a leaf. He leapt off of me and onto the cracked ground instead, backing up as Kaname proceeded forward.

"Your mind has been swallowed up by the madness, so you can no longer control your bloodlust. You poor thing." His tone revealed none of his emotions as he said this, so whether what he said was sincere or not was uncertain. "Unfortunately, your actions cannot go unpunished." Suddenly the wind picked up, kinetic energy swirling in the air intent on killing the child who had harmed me.

I watched as the boy was sliced in half and turned to dust afterwards, remains carried away by the settling wind. I felt a streak of sadness for him, despite the fact that he nearly killed me just now. At least in death he can catch a break…

Suddenly, Kaname was kneeling by my side and I yelped in surprise, though I really shouldn't be surprised by anything anymore after what I just saw. "I'll take you back to the academy. Cross has to know what happened today" said Kaname who was scooping me up into his arms. I wanted to demand that he tell me what the hell was going on, but right now, I didn't have much fight in me and let him do as he pleased.

Kaname set me down on one of the school infirmary's beds gently, as to not cause me too much pain. Despite his attempts, it hurt being placed down anyway. Mainly, due to the bite mark on my neck. "God, it hurts" I told him, groaning in pain. "Then allow me to take the pain away" Kaname said, dipping his mouth down to my neck. I raised an eyebrow. "What are you-

I gasped and tensed, a faint blush painting my cheeks, at the sensation of Kaname licking my bite wound. Placing my palms against his chest, I attempted to push him away, but I was far too weak and Kaname knew that. It wasn't his intention to bite me; he was just using his healing powers which came from his saliva, hands, and lips. It usually worked better this way.

I didn't know that though, so I felt really uncomfortable and confused. "K-Kaname, why are you doing this?" I asked timidly. Doesn't he like Yuki? What the hell?!

"You will feel better soon" was all that he said before he continued his ministrations. And it was then that I noticed my neck didn't feel like it was ablaze anymore. The pain was gone completely, leaving only a tingly feeling. Another thing occurred to me, my clothes were all ripped and my bra was showing. I definitely wanted to push him off now and cover myself with the sheet that I was lying on.

Kaname moved from my neck, gesturing with his eyes for me to feel for myself what happened. Covering my bra, I lifted my hand to my neck, expecting to feel marks still on my neck, but instead, I felt…smooth skin. I widened my eyes and quickly sat up in search of a mirror. On my left was a nightstand and it had exactly what I was looking for sitting, face up. I nearly dropped it when I saw myself.

I turned back to Kaname and saw my blood on the corner of his lip, then suddenly got a huge headache. My hands immediately went to my head and I had to suppress the urge to scream. I started seeing flashes of images, such as me in Kaname's arms. _Now, he was sitting on a white bench near the school fountain and had me lying down on it. His eyes were crimson as he leaned over my legs, eyes transfixed on my bleeding knees. The next thing he did shocked me, but only mildly. He licked the blood from my knees, eyes closed with a look of pure delight. The image then abruptly turned to him leaning over my face with my head cradled to his chest. A purple light surrounded his hand then there was darkness. _

My mind jerked back to the present and for a moment I just sat on the bed and tried to process what I'd just seen. "What did you do to me, that day?" I asked him, holding his gaze and searching in his eyes for the truth. Nor his face or eyes changed when he spoke. "I erased your memories. You remember why don't you?" he asked knowingly.

I nodded, remembering the night class and their hungry gazes at the sight of my blood. "I want to know what the hell is going on here." What is the real meaning behind Cross Academy?


	4. Chapter 4

Kaname sighed inwardly. "I'll take you to the headmaster. This is something that has to be discussed with him present." I nodded then started to stand, but Kaname stopped me by placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him in confusion.

"At least, allow me to heal your wrist wound" he said, reaching for my left arm before I could respond. He then lifted my wrist to his lips and started licking it. Like when he did this to my neck, it hurt but gradually started to become less painful. Despite myself, I couldn't help blushing. I didn't know Kaname that well…at all, really, so this to me was completely awkward.

Glancing at him, however, he didn't seem weird about it at all. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself and not at all disgusted by the feel of turn flesh on his tongue. It made sense. He was a vampire after all…

Kaname finished up with the wound on my wrist and like my neck; it was completely healed and left no proof that I had just been attacked. "Um, thank you" I murmured, getting up off of the bed. This time he let me up.

"You're welcome" he said, giving me a small smile. I started when I saw that his eyes were crimson before they returned to their natural color. "Your eyes…" I told him, almost speechless. He merely smiled again. "My apologies, that tends to happen with the effects of bloodlust, but you don't have to worry. My control is much more complex than lower vampires."

"Lower vampires? Like the one that I just saw?" I asked, a little intrigued by what he was saying. Earlier events still made me feel a little shaky, but I really wanted some answers. Kaname saw that in my eyes, and found that he wanted to tell me, despite the fact that going Cross was significant at the moment.

"Yes, you see, vampires are split into groups and levels based on one's power and control. The vampire that you just encountered was a Level E, which is the end. Vampires like that no longer have control of themselves when bloodlust takes over and are driven to madness." I took this all in quietly, nodding to let Kaname know that I understood. "I am what would be considered a Level A vampire and pureblood, the most powerful of the rest. If I so choose, I could compel lesser vampires to do my bidding or destroy them with ease. As a result of this power, I am treated as royalty by other vampires. However, my race is dwindling near extinction and it is believed that within the next one hundred or so centuries there will be no more like me left on this earth."

He said that as if it wasn't a long time, which I assumed wasn't for someone who lived as long as him. I didn't _particularly_ know how old Kaname really was, but given his vast knowledge and talent at calculating things, I could tell that he had been around at least a handful of years longer than me.

"So then, what about the other vampires B-D?" I asked, wanting to know all the details. Kaname seemed a little reluctant to tell me, I could see it in his eyes, but it only lasted briefly before he spoke again. "Level B vampires are of nobility, consisting of aristocratic vampires such as, Takuma Ichijo, the vice president of the moon dorms. They have specialized abilities that, because of their human blood, doesn't quite gain them the powers of a pureblood, but go beyond that of a common vampire which brings us to the Level C's. They have no significant powers, aside from their speed and healing abilities that surpass that of a human's healing." Kaname stopped for a moment and looked at me, checking to see if I was still with him or not. I nodded rapidly, completely enraptured in this new, otherwise foreign information being given to me.

Once, he knew that I was still aboard with him, Kaname started speaking again. "Finally, we come down to Level D vampires. They are considered to be ex-humans who will eventually fall to Level E, due to their stronger, constant need for blood." Nothing in the brunette's voice gave away anything, but as I looked into his red-brown orbs, I recognized something akin to annoyance and possibly…jealousy?

I wasn't sure and didn't get a chance to figure out if that was what I saw in the purebloods depths, because, like earlier, the emotion was there one moment and gone the next. Kaname continued to speak. "It is truly sad that their fate is already set for them. Unless they drink the blood of their master, that is."

"Their master?" I asked him, raising a curious eyebrow. "All ex-humans or Level D's are created. Each and every one of them has a pureblood master."

I persisted. "Why only purebloods?" Kaname's eyes held faint amusement at my obvious interest. "The venom in our fangs are different from a lower class vampire's, therefore allowing the DNA in human's to become mutated and change to accommodate the new DNA in their ex-human bodies." I nodded. This whole thing made a lot of sense to me, somehow.

"Well, I'm done asking questions now, so we should probably head to the chairman now, huh?" I asked, walking towards the door. "Indeed, we should, but you might want to change clothes first" said the pureblood, noting how my bra was halfway showing.

Immediately, my cheeks colored. How long have I been standing like this? Kaname didn't seem like he was looking at me, so I guess it does not really matter. "You're right. I'll go to the headmaster's office once I'm dressed." With that, I started back towards my dorm, proceeding cautiously down the corridors so that no one would see me that way that I was.

Newly dressed, I entered the headmaster's office to find that the room was not only occupied by Cross and Kaname as I assumed it would be. The disciplinary committee was there too, and so was a man that I didn't recognize. He wore a brown, wide brimmed cowboy hat, a matching eye patch on his right eye, and brown trench coat with a white shirt underneath. I could tell from the slight scowl and hard look on his face that he was a no nonsense type of guy.

All eyes fell on me when I entered the room and closed the doors behind me. It made me feel uncomfortable because 1.) I have never been one to enjoy attention on me in serious matters and 2.) We were about to discuss my fate because I've discovered a big secret!

"Hana, I'm glad that you've joined us" said Cross, not quite cheery, but not mean or foreboding either. "Kaname told us what happened today, and I deeply apologize that you had to find out about vampires that way." I shook my head. "There's no need for you to apologize, I was the one who was foolish and fell into the trap." Of course, that was because I had not known that the child would turn on me.

"I'm just glad that you're safe" said Cross, wearing a kind smile before his expression became serious. "While you were gone, we came to a decision on whether or not your memories should be erased." I gulped, but kept my full attention on him. "We have decided to let you keep them, however, you must never tell anyone about vampires. I trust that you can manage that." I nodded firmly. "I won't tell anyone for as long as I live." Cross smiled. "Kaname tells me that he has explained the different levels of vampires to you. Did you know that Zero was a vampire too?" he asked.

I wasn't completely surprised when he said that. The silver-haired boy's presence screamed vampire to my senses. "I didn't, actually, but I could tell that he was sort of like Kaname" I answered, receiving a curious look from the man with the eye patch. "How?" asked said man.

I hesitated to answer that. I've not told anyone about the weird feeling that others are different before. However, in this case, I sort of wanted to know what that meant for me. The man with the eye patch obviously held some interest in that aspect part of me, so why not tell?

Once done with my explanation, put in the most precise words possible, cowboy hat seemed to come to some sort of conclusion and turned to meet eye contact with Cross. They nodded to one another. "Would you like to tell her, Yagari? You are the one closest to her parents, after all." The headmaster looked pleased and a little weary as he spoke, no doubt because of whatever it was I was about to be told. "Sure" said Yagari, facing me once more with his single eye.

"You have heard of vampire hunters before, haven't you?" he asked, watching me carefully. I nodded, becoming a little uneasy. "What all do you know about them?"

To me, that question was sort of odd, but I answered anyway, thinking back to the stories that my parents use to tell me as a child. "From what I was told, they are humans who contain a considerable amount of vampire DNA within their bodies which makes them more honed to their senses and have better agility and endurance than your average human. Super heroes, my mom called them." That made me smile. As a little girl and even now, I have always admired the vampire hunter's in those stories. "They also carry around anti-vampire weapons to kill rogue vampires that tried to attack humans. I'm assuming that those that are rogue are the Level E's."

Yagari nodded in approval. "That is exactly correct, and your assumption is right." "But, I don't see how that story relates to anything, unless of course…it's more than a story." I could tell by the look on Yagari's face that that was indeed the matter. "Are you a vampire hunter?" I asked, anxious and embarrassingly excited at the same time. "Yeah" he answered in that cool, unaffected tone hunters were described to use. "And so are your parents."

I blanched, visibly. "What?" Did I hear dim correctly, just now? "Your parents are vampire hunters and so are you." Okay, I definitely heard him correctly. "But…why would they keep something like that from me all these years?" I asked. The dark-haired man lit a cigarette. "You're gonna have to ask them."

I felt so confused and lost. Me, a vampire hunter? What was I supposed to do now, hunt Level E's? I've never killed another person before in my life nor did I believe that I could do something like that, no matter how undead the person may be. Things were just spiraling out of control, lately, and thinking back to my life before Cross Academy, I found myself starting to miss the normalcy of my former school.


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed as I headed back to my room, unbelieving of the agreement that I'd just made with Yagari.

_My eyes widened. "Training?" I asked, mimicking what Yagari had just said. The black-haired man sighed. "Yeah, you and Zero are going to start training with one another from now on. You've had no training whatsoever as a kid, and that sets you way back. The best thing to do now is to hone your skills."_

"_Wait a minute" I said, holding my hands up for effect "what if I don't want to train? I like my life just the way it is." Yagari looked at me for a long while. "Back when you were just a baby, your parents wanted to keep you hidden and out of the Hunter's Association's grasp. Do you want to know why?" he asked, face neutral. I nodded, hesitantly._

"_You contain a large amount of vampire DNA within your body which makes you even keener to your senses and allows you to function almost as efficiently as a common vampire. That being said, the Hunter's Association wishes to get their hands on you and run some tests, but that's what your parents want to avoid." He lit another cigarette, took a long drag and blew before speaking again. "Inexperienced as you are in combat, the Association could snatch you up right now, and take you kicking and screaming into one of their labs." Snatch me up? The Hunter's Association sounds nothing like the one in the stories…_

"_Am I…the only one with this large amount of vampire DNA?" I asked, wanting to know if I was as alone in this situation as I felt._

_Yagari shook his head. "There is one other hunter who contains the same amount of DNA as you." He turned his gaze to headmaster Cross. The straw-haired man looked solemn with his chin resting on his laced fingers._

"_They use to run many tests on me, many of which to see whether or not I was a vampire. It was a very painful experience and sometimes; I left the room with bruises and burns." Cross turned his attention towards me when he spoke next, a very serious and concerned expression on his face. "I never want you to experience what I did, Hana. Joining Zero in training will keep you from being taken advantage of and will allow you to have an understanding of what it means to fight against a vampire." I couldn't disagree with that logic. _

"_I agree" said Yagari "though Level E's are more ruthless, I'm sure Zero won't have a hard time putting up one hell of a fight." He grinned at the silverette and Zero returned the grin wryly. "It was never my intention to hold back. She'll have to fight for her life, so I need to make sure that she understands just how hard it is to take down an insane vampire."_

I huffed out loud. What is Zero's problem with me? What the hell have I ever done to him?! Oh well, it couldn't be helped. As of tomorrow, Zero would be my trainer for vampire hunting. Yagari was too busy with the Association to help me at the moment and Cross was no longer in that line of work, so my options were pretty much limited. It probably wouldn't be too bad…right?

My body hit the mat hard and the wind was promptly knocked out of me, causing black spots to dance dangerously in my vision. In an instant, Zero was kneeling over me, hand swiftly going to my neck and clamping down hard enough to block my airway, only slightly. "You lose, again." He had a smug grin on his face which irritated me, but considering that he was right that I had indeed lost again, I held back any snarky remarks that I had. Zero then stood and watched me lying on the ground unimpressed. We had been training for about a week now, and I was on my sixth attempt at beating him for the day.

"I know" I wheezed, struggling to stand without falling over. Zero and I were in the Moon Dorm's gym, where no humans would see the silverette use his vampire abilities, and which currently held only us hunters. That still sounded weird, me being a hunter. The initial shock still lingered from yesterday's events, so my brain was still struggling to accept such bizarre news.

The both of us had been training for at least two hours, and at this point in time, I was completely sore, tired, and bruised up, covered in purple marks and all. Like Zero had said, he wasn't going easy on me, at all. The moment that I had stepped on the mat, he' been relentless, using his vampire speed and sending me flying across the room. According to him, this is how Level E's reacted to hunters and how savagely and dangerously they fought, though I suspected that he was giving in a few _personal _hits of his own.

"At this rate, you will be killed as soon as you join the fight" said Zero in a, now, serious tone. I looked down at the mat. "I know" I whispered "I really am trying…" he merely snorted. "Well, you're not trying hard enough."

My fingers curled into fists at his words. What did he mean that I wasn't trying hard enough? I've been working my ass off, since we first started sparring! He'll have to forgive me if I'm, lacking. Jumping all around, while trying to avoid being cut to pieces wasn't exactly cake. This entire process was foreign me.

I clamped down hard on my temper and got back into a fighting stance which was a little wobbly from how tired my body was. "Again" I said; determination in my voice and eyes. I knew that there was absolutely no way in hell that I would be able to defeat Zero like this, but giving in to my tiredness was not an option, especially because of that annoying tone that Zero used. As if I was weak. As if I was useless. No! I would not stop fighting until…well…I was knocked on my ass again and couldn't stand.

Zero lunged at me, using his vampire speed, and I dodged, predicting what he would do next. As expected, he twisted his body and swung his leg out to kick me back, but I took a hold of his leg and attempted to throw him across the room or at least get him on the mats. Of course, being still frustratingly weak, I could not force the silverette down and he tripped up my legs, sending me sprawling on the mats once more and pinning me down with his legs on either side of my hips.

"Give?" he asked, smug look on his face again. I didn't answer, instead continuing to buck underneath him to force him off. It was useless and I knew it, but it irritated me how Zero continued to beat me. Rome wasn't built in a day, of course, but still, I would've thought that I could have made at least some kind of progress, as far as staying on my toes went. I hate this I really do…

Reluctantly, I stopped struggling under Zero. "Give." The hunter's face was unreadable, as he stood, however, I thought that for a moment there was relief in his eyes, but then it was gone. That really made me think. Had he been hoping that I would stop so that he wouldn't have to hurt me? No way. The guy was totally against me. It was probably just my eyes playing tricks on me.

"We meet here every week at six thirty, remember that" he shot me a look "and don't be late again." I pursed my lips. It wasn't my fault that I couldn't make it to the gym on time. Between doing homework immediately after school and the walk from the sun dorms to the moon dorms, that took quite a long while to get where I am now, however, I knew that arguing with Zero at this point was useless, so I simply nodded to him and gathered up my towel and bottle of water. "Thanks" I said to him as I headed out of the gym. Hot shower here I come.

Next Day…

I felt like crap. I could barely move because of the terrible soreness and pain from last night's sparring. Just breathing hurt, only allowing ragged breaths of air to help my aching brain function. The pain was almost too much, but I didn't let myself cry. This was what training would be like, until I got stronger and I was the one who'd agreed to this, so it would be completely pointless to shed tears now.

Thankfully, it was a Saturday which meant that I would get a break which meant ruthless training on week days, relaxing so that the pain dims on weekends. For me, two days wasn't really that much time to recuperate, but I wasn't about to complain knowing that if I did, Zero would say something degrading to me. No way in hell was I going to let that happen.

I mustered up all of my strength and pushed myself out of bed. I needed to take a shower. Last night after sparring I hadn't taken one because I was way too tired and lazy to do so, meaning that I was still covered in yesterday's sweat, though it's dry now. So anyway, first take a shower, next put on clothing, and then head outside to the fountain. The fountain had become a place of relaxation for me. Well, any kind of park related place relaxes me, really. I guess being surrounded by nature just calms me and allows my imagination to run wild in a good way.

After I got out of the shower, I put on a grey long sleeved t-shirt, since it was kind of cool this morning, black skinny jeans, and my grey and black converse shoes then left my dorm room. Unsurprisingly, when I went down stairs there weren't many people up and about. That was a plus for me, because I wouldn't have to put up with a long breakfast line. I grabbed two bagels, spread on strawberry cream cheese and headed out of the lobby towards the fountain.

When I arrived there, I had only one bagel left, having eaten one on the way and took a seat on the rim of the fountain. As the norm these days, I let my mind wonder to hunter related things. Zero told me all about hunter charms which caught my attention mainly because it interested me to know that I could activate knowing that, I couldn't help but feel as though I contained some sort of…of power. To me that was pretty cool!

I ate my last bagel, leaving leftover cream cheese on my fingers. Hoping no one was around to see me, I raised my fingers to my lips and was about to suck the cream off when I heard a familiar voice. My heart sped up in my chest, but I kept my face neutral.

"Would you like a handkerchief, Hana?" asked Kaname in that calm, kind voice of his. I turned right to face him and nodded, looking him straight in his eyes so that he wouldn't think that something was wrong if I did otherwise.

"Yes, thank you." I gently took the handkerchief from the brunette and wiped my fingers. Once I did that, I balled it up in my hand, unsure if I should hand him back something that was now dirty. "Um, I'll wash this, since I messed it up" I said, feeling as if that was the least I could do. Kaname and I were pretty decent friends by now. It started through Yuki who of course wanted us to get along. From there, we started talking and playing chess with one another. I was nowhere near as good as Kaname, but it was still fun to play with him.

The pureblood shook his head. "Do not worry about it. There's plenty more where that came from." To prove his point, Kaname gently took the handkerchief out of my now clean hands and burned it. My eyes widened and I smiled in amazement. "Wow, Kaname! That was cool!" I knew that I sounded like and excited little kid, but that really was wonderful.

The pureblood smiled; amusement evident in his brownish red eyes. "Thank you, Hana. I'm glad that liked my trick. "Yeah, yeah" I drawled, standing from my spot on the fountain's rim. "So, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be sleeping at this time?" Kaname is a vampire, so for him to be out here this early, he must have something that he has to do.

He didn't answer my question, instead he continued to smile. I raised an eyebrow at him, suspiciously. "What?" I asked. Once again, he didn't speak, but started to lean close to me. Immediately, my cheeks reddened. "K-Kaname, w-what are you doing?!" I gasped, stepping back until the back of my legs met the edge of the fountain. "Keep still" he whispered, smile disappearing and becoming neutral once more. Still, he continued to move forward.

The next thing that I knew, I was falling back into the water. I closed my eyes and prepared to feel bone chilling fountain, but the cold never came. Cracking one eye opened, I found myself in Kaname's arms with my face buried in his chest. It had happened so fast that I hadn't even noticed the fact that the pureblood caught me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pulling back a little so that he could look at me. _Am I alright? Why am I getting all flustered?_ "Yeah, I just um…never mind." _Really smart choice of words, Hana._

Kaname watched me for a few seconds, causing my breath to hitch. "I see" he said. A moment later, he released his left hand from around my waist, but kept his other arm secure around my waste, and brought his fingers up to my lips. If I could flush anymore, I would have. My heart was pounding vigorously in my chest. What the hell?!

He pulled his fingers away from my lips and I saw strawberry cream cheese on them. "You had this on your lips" stated Kaname, expression amused. _Oh…_

"Yeah" I laughed nervously "yeah I did." Assumptions, assumptions. What was I thinking? That Kaname would…kiss me or something? Yeah, right.

Why was I disappointed?

Kaname released me and turned towards the woods. "Yes, what is it Takuma." I raised an eyebrow. _Takuma?_

Just then, the kind vampire walked out of the bushes with a smile, as usual. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the headmaster wishes to see you, Kaname. He says that he has very important news." The pureblood nodded politely to his childhood friend then turned back to face me. "I must go now, Hana. I shall see you, later." Kaname sent me a small smile then disappeared into the bushes with Takuma, who gave me an acknowledging warm smile.

I was blushing again and my heart was pounding. Something about Kaname's smile made me feel…happy. Really happy. _Too _happy.

Realization hitand guilt washed over me in waves. _I think that I…I have a crush on Kaname!_


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, I glanced at Yuki from the corner of my eye. She looked completely lost listening to the teacher babble on about Geometry and appeared really tired. She'd patrolled the grounds with Zero as usual last night. Another image of Kaname, suddenly, flashed in my head and my cheeks flushed lightly, followed by a pang of guilt.

This was really starting to annoy me. Why did I have to have a crush on Kaname Kuran? Yeah, he was kind, handsome…intelligent, and…wait! What am I thinking?! I shook my head to clear it. The probability of me ever ending up with Kaname was very low, considering a.) The pureblood was completely in love with Yuki Cross and b.) He and I were way too different, hunter and vampire wise. So, not only was it a betrayal to Yuki to daydream about her love, but it was also pointless and destined to lead me to heartbreak.

_Better to ignore the romantic feelings and focus more on my training…_

-Kaname's POV-

Takuma and I arrived at Cross's office. "I'll see you later Kaname" said the kind blond. I nodded and allowed a small smile onto my face. "You, as well." With that, Ichijo turned and headed back from which he came.

I entered the ex-hunter's office, a smile no longer adorning my face, instead replaced by its usual calm, features. I always wore this mask around potential threats and people or vampires whom I was not familiar with. Cross was neither, but even so, I made sure to always keep a calm self around the human. We both knew the thread which held us together most, as friends, was Yuki. Without her, he and I would possibly have not gotten to know each other at all, as thus.

"You wanted to see me." I said this as more of a statement than a question. The straw-haired man nodded, waiting for me to take a seat in one of the soft, velvety chairs that faced his desk. I did and waited for him to speak.

"I'm glad that you came, Kaname, but I'm not so sure that you'll like the news that I have for you." Cross was watching me carefully as he said this. "Oh? What news is that?" I asked, not feeling bothered at all, despite Cross's words. I felt that whatever it was would be nothing too concerning. Until I heard the next words out of his mouth, that is.

"Your fiancée, Mia Vivaldi, is scheduled to attend the night class two weeks from now." Outwardly, I remained the picture of calm and indifference to what Cross had just said, but on the inside, I felt my heart constrict and guilt flooded my insides. I had yet to tell Yuki about Mia.

From childhood, before Yuki was born and after Kaname's reincarnation, there had been an arrangement made between Juri, Haruka, and close family friends whom were also purebloods, known as the Vivaldi's, that I would be betrothed to their daughter. At the time, it was not known that Juri was pregnant, until a month or so later, but by then, the arrangement had already been made and Juri and Haruka had not wanted to offend their friends by breaking up the engagement between the young vampires. I was, admittedly, disappointed because, by this time, I had completely fallen in love with Yuki's warm and innocent baby self, but I would not go against my 'parents'. Not after all that they had done for me.

Then of course a few years later, Juri and Haruka were killed, Yuki was turned human thus wiping away all of her memories and after the addition of Zero Kiryu to the dish, Cross academy was built, allowing vampires and humans alike to attend. All of that brings everything where it is now. Yuki is still a human and my fiancé is kept secret, by not only me, but Cross and Takuma as well. I trust the other night class students in my inner circle, but I'd decided that telling Aido or Ruka would only lead to jealousy, sadness, and anger that would soon lead to Aido telling Yuki about it in a troublesome manner. If that happened, I fear that she would run off somewhere and put herself in danger or possibly…come to hate me. That thought alone threatened to send me sprawling with despair. I needed to tell her about Mia, but…I couldn't. Not yet.

"I see. Do you know why she suddenly wishes to transition here?" I inquired, simultaneously running through scenarios on how I could get Mia to change her mind. "According to her parents when I spoke with them, a few hours ago, they said that Mia wanted to help support the co-existence of my academy, but even as they were polite about it, I could tell that their daughter's main reason for wanting to attend here was so that she could spend time with _you._" Cross's last words were moderate and without ire, though they did hold a small bit of worry.

I understood the ex-hunter's feelings, quite well. Mia Vivaldi was an intelligent, outwardly kind, and popular, party wise, pureblood vampire who has the unnatural beauty that all vampires hold, complimented by her long, curly pale white hair, hazel green eyes, and curvy, womanly frame that somehow managed to show purity. However, underneath all of the deceptive innocence and warm smiles, there was a sadistic and at times cruel personality that lurked just below the surface. The likes of which I have seen rear its head many times over the years that Mia and I have known each other. That part of Mia, she hides from the world. Even her parents didn't know what their precious daughter was really like, which works to Mia's advantage and makes her the skilled vampire that she is now.

Knowing all of that, there is a possibility that she may try to get close to Yuki, underneath her guard, and once given the opportunity shatter her to pieces, so that she has no competition for my heart.

No. I won't allow her to get anywhere near Yuki. I've made sure that Zero is her shield, he will keep her safe.

A thought passed through my head, and I allowed myself to ponder it. _Maybe, I can make sure that Hana keeps Yuki safe as well._ That seemed reasonable, to me. They were already friends and I could tell that Hana was the type who would drop anything and everything for the wellbeing of others. In a few ways, she resembled Yuki, though she seemed less cheery and, bless Yuki's heart, less oblivious and reckless, teetering more on observant and a rule follower. That being said, I felt confident that she would be able to persuade Yuki to not go near Mia in a patient and kind manner that Kiryu most likely would not be able to fathom doing.

"I will make sure that she does not cause problems for Yuki or the co-existence of this school." I assured. Cross looked relieved. "Thank you." I started to leave his office when the serious tone stopped me. "But Kaname, you do know that you will have to tell Yuki about her, sooner or later, don't you?" I turned to face him partway with my bangs covering my eyes. "I know." This was whispered, but I knew that Cross had heard me and took my leave, silently closing the door behind myself.

-Hana's POV-

The bell finally rang and I nearly jumped for joy. School is way too boring for my taste, but what are you going to do, right? You want to live a great life; you have to hit the books. That how life was and no one could change that.

Gathering my things, I gave Yuki a hug and wished her luck on patrolling. I hugged Yori as well and wished her a good afternoon then headed to my room. When I arrived there, my senses suddenly screamed vampire and I hurriedly unlocked my door to face whoever it was. Annoyingly so, I was afraid.

True Zero and I had been sparring for the past week or so, but…occasionally, I would relive the attack by the Level E and it would make me feel a spike of fear, though brief it was. I think that that encounter would always stick with me because it was so unusual, so the best tactic, to me, would be to face that fear which is why I now found myself charging into my room without _too_ much hesitation, having absolutely no idea how dangerous my opponent could be.

Upon entering the dark space, I immediately unsheathed my sword that had been on my hip and pointed it towards the potential threat. However, a moment later, I realized that though the vampire was a threat, this _particular _vampire would hurt no one.

"Kaname…" I breathed, resisting the urge to sigh in relief and sheathing my sword once more. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I closed the door behind me and walked further into the room.

The pureblood was sitting at my desk that I spent some days studying at. As usual, he was the picture of calm, though I could sense a few unguarded, slightly disturbed and uncertain feelings. Instinctively, I wanted to settle whatever brought them along, but Kaname was the type of person who didn't like to appear weak or unsettled, so instead of calling him out on what he was feeling, I decided to appear oblivious.

Silently and gracefully, Kaname stood and made his way over to me, a warm smile on his face. "My apologies for the intrusion, but I needed to speak with you about something. It's very important." His tone was serious as he said that last part, so I paid extra attention to his next words.

"This involves Yuki and her safety. I trust you as a friend of mine and as a friend of Yuki. This is why I come to you now." He paused, gazing deeply into my dark red eyes with his brownish red ones. "I need you to protect Yuki, become her shield. Truthfully, it will be a dangerous role to fill and I admit that your life is at risk in doing so, but…" Kaname grabbed my hands in his. "Without you, I fear that Yuki will not be safe from incoming threats."

Looking into the pureblood's eyes, I could tell that there was something that he was hiding. Up until now, he had not asked me to do something like this. True, he could have been testing me and how loyal I was to his love, but I knew that that was not completely the case. At least that's what I chose to believe. In any case, I knew that by Kaname coming to me practically begging for my help, meant that this threat that he was talking about was something serious.

Truthfully, it kind of hurt my heart in a way by the fact that he would simply allow me to die for the sake of Yuki's safety. But at the same time, I knew that he hadn't really meant what he said the way that it came out. He would be discomforted by my death for her sake, but also feel grateful that I sacrificed myself and perhaps find it honorable. In some strange way…that made it okay for me. It may be pathetic, but that's how I felt.

I smiled warmly at Kaname, a protective and determined look in my eyes. "Of course, I'll keep her safe. I will protect her with my life." I meant that. I really did. It had always been in me to be protective of those that I cared about. Sometimes, I would even get complaints that I was overprotective, so this turn of events gave me a chance to allow that side to come out as much as it pleased.

The pureblood smiled back just as warmly and I felt my heart skip a beat. Kaname was so handsome when he smiled like this. It was like staring at beauty itself and it left me captivated. I couldn't lie to myself in this moment, even if I tried. I had a crush on this beautiful, supernatural male. Predictably, that thought was followed by a large helping of guilt that forced me to break eye contact with the vampire n front of me.

"W-Well, I uh, guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I pushed down the guilt, hard, so that Kaname wouldn't catch on to what I was feeling, though I was sure that he'd already caught on to it.

If he had, he certainly didn't show it. The brunette merely stared at me expressionless for a moment before he nodded. "Yes, tomorrow." He headed towards the door afterwards and left, closing the door softly behind him.

With him now gone, I flopped down onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow. _Stupid crush. If I was going to feel so damn guilty about liking Kaname, then why didn't my heart choose someone else? Idiot that I was. Of course he loved Yuki with all of his heart. He was asking me to be her shield wasn't he? Why couldn't anything in my life ever be simple….?_

-Kaname's POV-

As I walked down the hallway from Hana's room, my min wandered to the feelings that had radiated off of her a moment ago. Why would she be feeling guilty? There was no known reason for her to feel that way. If anything it seemed more plausible for me to be feeling that way. Yes, Yuki's safety was my top priority and I would use anyone that I had to in order make sure that she was out of harm's way…but that didn't mean that I felt nothing when the people protecting my beloved were friends that I had come to enjoy having around.

Hana had not been around as long as those in my inner circle, but she had begun to…grow on me. Perhaps it was because of her similarities to Yuki, as mentioned before. Whatever the reason, I didn't entirely feel comfortable with putting her life at stake like this.

Even so, I wasn't about to take back what I had done. Hana agreed to the terms and I knew that she would follow through. I allowed myself not to think about the arrangement anymore. I neither allowed myself to dwell on the vulnerability that I had shown to Hana, in asking her to protect that of which was precious to me.

With Mia Vivaldi around, I would need to be careful and cautious. Most importantly, I would need to keep my _fiancé _from telling Yuki about us.

_**A/N**_**: Sorry, everyone, for updating so late! I started back school and I have been flooded with homework assignments DX. I'm in AP English and my teacher is always making me write essays and annotate texts from the story **_**Antigone. **_**Anyway, enough of my babbling. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. If I don't, then forgive me and blame it on the boatloads of homework that doesn't help my inspiration for a story one bit! Also, thank you for those of you that have been patient with me! :D**


End file.
